jak and daxter chapter2
by rozewolk984
Summary: ok i hef no clue how to put or conect chapter2 in my first story i hope i wil find it.  ;  this is wen the find the factory


shapter 2:a big bang of fire and metalheads.

the were almost dere,  
>but the came to a stand stil wen the arrived on the inrance of a klif and in the inside there was a oasis with palm tree's and desert plant's and if you loke closely you can see 3 towers sticking out on the top of the tree's it loke like almost a forest.<br>the 3 of dem stood there in disbelief.

daxter was the first to ask.

" how is this possible to grow so many tree's and plants in this place ?"

sig wake's up and closed his mouth .

"i hef no idea , maybe we wil find out but first we hef to leave our car's behind those rocks are blocking the way."

the found the other cars not far from the intrance behind some palm tree's and park there next to dem and continue walking on foot.  
>there were folowing the signal of sig communicator dat wil lead dem towers the others and it loke's like dat the were hedding to those three towers dat the saw back dan but dat was not so simple with all dat overgrown bushes in the way.<br>the three of dem were getting tired wen min past by.  
>it was getting dark and cold withs for the little otsel come unbearable .<p>

"wy the hell is it so cold down here IN THE DESERT i cant feel my tail animore same as for my fingers and ears !  
>*and some other parts*"<p>

he shout's in jak's ear but wisper the last part.  
>jak blush't wen he hear dat last one , if daxter wisper it , it shel be true.<br>the otsel did not notice this and came closer to jak's neck and twisted hese tail around it.  
>his tail was cold but jak feld himself not to lach wen his tail tikkels him .<br>he take daxter tail from his sensitive nech and try to comfort hem.

"were almost there dax , just bare it for a minute ok."

daxter wase a little hurt wen he push hem away from his nech he was really cold you now.

"wel i dont need is comfy shoulder"

he mumble in his self.  
>he jumpt from hes shoulder but recret it already the cold hit hem like someone trow a bucket with ice gold water over hem.<br>"dam hem and his body heat"  
>daxter cursed in hem self but before he consider to crawl back on jak shoulder,<br>the found out dat those towers were connected on a big factory with electric fences.  
>as the loke closer the noticed dat it was in bad condition the windows were gone same as for the door the wals were covert with mos and weed .<br>but dat did not matter for daxter he notice licht shinning in side the factory.  
>he was confident dat it was a campfire from the others.<p>

"yeah finaly some food, i hope."

with his four leg's he ran inside the building.

" dax wait !"

jak shouts and ran after hem with sig on his heels,  
>daxter ignore hem and he came closer but dan suddenly he stopt sliping on the wet dirty floor.<br>jak and sig catch up on hem.  
>jak loke first at daxter and if he's not mistaken he saw fear in his eyes.<br>he loke up and saw wat frightened hem , those five men were all dead.  
>he and sig came closer and heard sig's breathing became heaver. but there was somthing strangs about dem .<br>the were stil in there plankets and there weapons was lying next to dem the just loke like the were just sleeping if it was not for the blood on there mouth's and dat there veins from there neck were purple like the were poison .  
>he knelt down next to one of those men he was stil warm this must happen not so lang ago and he saw a stab wound on the left side of his neck.<br>he was not sure if this was the work of a metalhead but he cant recall with's weapon or nife can do somthing like dat. haaaaa!  
>( bang)<p>

jak jumpt almost of his skin, he turnd around with his gun ready to fire. but it was onle sig and dat he trow somthing to the wal.

"i wil kil dat thing dat did this !

he shouted and drag around if he was loking for the murderer to come out a corner.  
>jak sight and lower his gun and found dat daxter was slowly sneaking back towers the door without loking away from those men with dat same face wen he discover dem first. dat was unlike hem this was not the first time he see dead people ,<br>of course it can be dat he was scared dat the metalhead or wat ever it was kilt dem wil come back but wy is he so quiet.

"dax are you alread?"

daxter look at hem now and put a fake smile dat jak nothiced dat with's make hem more worried.

"am fin babe but wy shel we not find a other place to sleep we dont want dat we are kilt in our sleep do we,and sig am afraid dat he is already gone so there is no need to stay here for dat too."

with dat daxter walks to jak to jump on his shoulder but before he can take a step.  
>he stand stil with a scared look on his face his ear moved is if he heard somthing. he turn hes head towers a big door that was blockt by a tanker dat has ben fal down.<br>it was ful of dark eco jak hear it now too same as for sig it was like dat there was somthing behand it dat make a sound of milions of spiders crawling at the door dat wants to go out.

"BANG!"

before someon could bling a eye the door flow open and thousand of metalheads were crawling in all direction's the tank crackt in two gas escape and dark eco was flowing out.  
>wat was worse dat the gas has reached to the kampfire. the three of dem have noticed dat and were loking for cover.<p>

"BANG!"


End file.
